


Marionette

by rei_never_writes



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira kurusu is a little shit, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minato lives, im too lazy to put more characters rn, protagshipping, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_never_writes/pseuds/rei_never_writes
Summary: Minato Arisato gave up his life.Minako Arisato gave up her life.By merging the two worlds together, they managed to revive the bluenette, but...In no way is the chaos of the messiah’s new life over. Now he has to watch over ANOTHER wild card...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me folks this is hard to write hhh

A bluenette in his tomb of darkness had his vision engulfed in light, before it all disappeared to reveal blue.

“Welcome back, guest.”

“Elizabeth…?”

“It certainly has been a while, hmm? Fear not, the seal is intact and the world shall continue as normal… well, ‘normal’.”

“I must have been revived for a reason, right?”

“Three, in fact. But let’s start slow, adjust you back into normal life. Minato Arisato, you’ll be enrolled into Shujin Academy, as a 3rd year.”

“But, I‘m like, way older than a 3rd year?”

“Well, time works oddly, y’know? We brought back your body from your own time.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Where would I be staying?”

“With your old acquaintances, the representative of the moon and justice arcana.”

“Shinjiro and Ken live together?”

“From my knowledge, Shinjiro has taken Ken in as his legal guardian. Shinjiro awoke from his coma, and worked past his health issues from being shot.”

“But, he died infront of us?”

“You see, there was an alternative world of yours, where you were a female. This unlocked different social links, and since she managed to get that social link to a certain point, Shinjiro had a pocket watch and that deflected the bullet. So we decided to… merge both worlds.”

“I… I see.”

“So yes, and yes, they know of who you are.”

“What a relief… I don’t have to live hiding everything from them.”

“One last thing before I wake you up…”

“Yeah?”

“There’s another wild card here, so be careful. Making acquaintances or even joining his group would be ideal.”

“Do I still have my evoker and wild card abilities, as well as personae?”

“Yes, my guest. I am sad to say this, but it’s time to go for now. You can come back whenever you need, as your contract has been renewed.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth.”

And then he woke up.

The ceiling was plain white, the walls dyed in orange. It always suited Ken and Koromaru…

“Minato~san!” A boy now around his own age went over, Koromaru following behind.

“Good morning, Ken~kun.”

“You- you awoke from a coma and the first thing you say is ‘good morning’?! We missed you so much, you really shouldn’t have had to do that for us all…”

“Well, what matters now is I’m back, right?”

Ken definitely had aged, much taller and dressed in the male Shujin uniform. Though, his face still seemed quite… childish.

“I guess you’re right, but Shinjiro won’t just let you off that easily…!”

“Yeah, okay… oh, and we’re most likely in the same class now, huh?”

“Mhm! Well, Shinjiro’s waiting for us, so we should probably head down now.”

“Yeah, alright. You gotta show me around some time, too.”

“O-oh, right! Uh, how about afterschool?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Right, well, uh, let’s go.”

Ken took the bluenette downstairs, where an immediate smell of food hit his nose. Of course it did, it was Shinjiro, after all.

“Arisato, you’re awake.”

“Mhm…”

“Well, that’s good. We don’t have much time to talk, though. Legally, you’re listed as Ken’s brother, so that’s what you’ll be, got it? Minato Aragaki… sounds weird, so go by Arisato.”

“Got it, Aragaki~san…”

“Uniform’s in the closet, there’s already made food for you and Ken, don’t be late- You know the drill, Mitsuru drove it into your head already.”

“Yeah… How is everyone doing, by the way?”

“Well, with your revival, let’s just say they’re all ecstatic…”

“When can we meet…?”

“This weekend, hopefully. But, I want you getting comfortable in your new life, Arisato.”

“Yeah, but no way would I just let up on seeing them again…”

“Well, we don’t have time for chit chat. Hurry up! Ken, make sure he gets to class. Koromaru, you know the drill, be good and drive off intruders.”

Shinjiro left, and Minato got ready for school.

“Ken, I’m ready…”

“Alright, let’s go then. Bye Koromaru, we’ll be back soon hopefully!”

The pair left, Ken getting weird glances from people as they walked.

“Well, this is the school…!”

A girl with short brown hair approached, sporting the Shujin uniform. 

“Aragaki~san, who’s this?”

“Nijima~san, I’ve told you about my brother before-“

“Pleased to meet you.”

“Well, we best get to class now- Don’t forget to grab your schedule, Arisato~san.”

“...right.”

The brunette left the boys before Ken turned to Minato.

“I dunno if she knows about what happened...”

“I hope not.”

And then they left for class, with a... curious raven haired individual going to his as well, after listening in on their conversation.

Just what did they mean by “what happened”...?


End file.
